Un Crímen Bajo la Luz de la Luna
by Saku Pikapika-chan
Summary: La Agencia de detectives de Clow Reed tiene un serio problema. Además de que varios de sus agentes sólo causan desastres y problemas (como es el caso de la lunática pareja Kinomoto-Lee), la Subdirectora de la Agencia, Sonomi Daidouji, deberá aceptar una apuesta en donde se juega más que la propia vida.


**Este Fanfic no es mio es propiedad de Ted-remus-lupin. Los autores me han dado su autorización para reformar el fic, adaptarlo al universo de Sakura Card Captor y publicarlo. Un agradecimiento a los autores, esperando que la adaptación sea de su agrado.**

 **Si la historia fuera de tu agrado deja reviews para poder continuar con la adaptación y, posteriormente, ir creando con los autores del fic más historias.**

 **Sakura Card Captor es una obra original de CLAMP.**

 **Prólogo:**

 **Bienvenida a Tomoeda, mi querida Nadeshiko**

Había un viejo refrán que decía: "vivir en Tomoeda es como vivir en un paraíso". Y era verdad. No había otro lugar que sobrepasara su hermosura. La gente siempre era amable con los nuevos residentes. El ambiente familiar inundaba los espíritus agrestes de los viajeros que llegaban decididos a la zona en busca de oportunidades. Los niños jugaban en las calles mientras sus madres se reunían para jugar a la canasta o intercambiar recetas de cocina. Sin embargo, para Nadeshiko Amamiya todo era un mágico sueño del que quería despertar.

Hacía poco que se había mudado a la humilde morada. Ella al principio no quería, se negaba rotundamente a abandonar el hogar en el que convivió eternamente con sus padres. Pero ya saben como dice ese dicho: "Mujer casada, hija expulsada". Aún recordaba el día funesto en el que su madre le "aconsejo" no "enjaularse" a la vida marital «Y menos con un Amamiya, querida. Esa gente no te apreciará como se debe». Cuando, inevitablemente, tuvo la urgencia de presentarle a Fujitaka, la cosa se agravó a un más. Y no se diga cuando anunciaron su compromiso: «No puedo creer que pierda una hija tan buena como tú, por un "vampiro" tan oscuro como él».

Las críticas maternas siempre le llovían y cuando trató de buscar consuelo en su padre, éste le dijo: «Escucha a tu madre. Siempre tiene la razón, aunque no la tenga». Fin de la discusión, fin de su vida familiar. Adiós a sus padres. Adiós a su paz. Bueno, uno podría pensar que era algo exagerado, pero para ella no lo era: su exageración era parte de su extraña personalidad casi caótica.

Así, lejos del lazo familiar, tuvo que comenzar su nueva vida de casada: el trabajo, el marido, la casa, la comida, el embarazo, las quejas de Fujitaka, el embarazo, el trabajo nuevamente, la maldita casa que nunca estaba limpia, los antojos que su "cruel" marido no quería consentir, las llamadas tormentosas de la madre, (ya mencioné el embarazo) y, por fin, el parto. Luego de nueves meses de lucha nació Touya Amamiya. Al verle su carita angelical, Nadeshiko sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: «Valió la pena». No obstante, toda felicidad no dura para siempre, y de nuevo volvió la lucha épica contra el "mal": el trabajo, la casa más sucia que nunca, cortesía del joven Touya, el marido, la comida, el hijo, el padre que no sabe cambiar un pañal, la madre que lo hace todo y mucho más. Y entonces surgió lo inesperado, sus padres extrañamente la visitaron. Abrumada, Nadeshiko se preparó para el escándalo de la mujer, pero se quedó anonadada cuando ésta dijo: «Pero que lindísima criatura. Hay hija nos hubieras dicho que estabas esperando un bebe. Ves, te lo dije. Ese Fujitaka era un buen partido para ti».

Touya creció rápidamente. Se convirtió en un estudiante destacado igual que ella (bueno de eso siempre se jactaba): «Mira, Fujitaka ¡Sacó mi inteligencia! Lástima que también sacó tu pereza». Y después de cada sentencia, Nadeshiko suspiraba, soñando en que algún día su hijo se convertiría en un gran médico, abogado o ingeniero, pero cuando le dijo que quería ser detective como su amigo Shaoran Lee, la cosa cambió. «Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos» fue la frase mágica con la que la joven Amamiya "elogió" la "gran" decisión de su hijo. «Por lo menos tu padre no me da sustos tan terribles como ese». Ante el regaño, Touya bajó la cabeza. Se formó un silencio incomodo en la sala. Silencio que fue roto con la voz triunfante de Fujitaka: «Adivina qué, querida. Me dieron el empleo. Nos mudaremos inmediatamente a Tomoeda ¿Qué te parece? Pero solamente viendo tu tierna carita, puedo imaginarme de que te gustó».

-Claro que me gustó ¡muchas "gracias", Fujitaka! -maldijo para sí misma. -Por lo menos el lugar es tranquilo.

De la nada, un auto apareció surcando el cielo y se estrelló en su garaje. Nadeshiko se quedó estática mientras una suave brisa, producto del choque, hizo acariciar su grisácea cabellera. El ruido de las llamas se entremezclaba con el lamento oculto de un hombre, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que la joven madre se moviera de su lugar.

De la misma dirección de donde había salido el carro-cometa, surgió otro automóvil. Uno antiguo, de color cobrizo y con algunas imperfecciones. Se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar del accidente. Después de derribar el bote de basura, se estacionó enfrente de una Nadeshiko muda por los acontecimientos que observaba discretamente.

Del vehículo descendió una muchacha mucho más joven que ella. Llevaba un traje totalmente negro y guantes del mismo tono. La belleza de la chica era pelicular, y si dejamos de lado la extraña cabellera de color castaño rubio, podríamos decir que era un encanto de chica. De su lado opuesto, apareció la figura de un joven de aspecto bronceado, casi dorado, y cuyos ojos penetrantes dejaban entrever una actitud seria. Era fuerte, de movimientos serenos y con un atractivo también único.

Nadeshiko rogó fuertemente al cielo. Quería que todo esto fuera un simple sueño, o más bien una terrible pesadilla. La gente chismosa había salido de sus casas y los pocos valientes o tontos se acercaban sigilosamente a la zona del desastre. Las amas de casa cuchicheaban entre ellas, cambiaban impresión y, por supuesto, la dulce Amamiya era el centro de atención.

En menos de un parpadeo, las dos figuras se movieron entre la multitud como fantasmas escurridizos y llegaron jadeantes al garaje destrozado. La muchacha de cabellera castaño rubio sacó de su bolsillo una pistola y, apuntando hacía el auto en llamas, dejó percibir una sádica sonrisa.

-Sal del carro con las manos hacia arriba -La dulce chica seguía apuntando sigilosamente -Si no conocerás el calibre de mi arma.

-Tranquila, Kinomoto. Es imposible que escape, así que dame el arma ¡Ya todo se acabó!

El joven tendió la mano esperando la respuesta de la chica. Pero en rápido movimiento, la pistola quedó enfrente de él. La muchedumbre se espantó ante el sádico accionar de la bella jovencita.

-Cuando sea tu investigación haz lo que quieras, ¿entendido Lee? -Aclarado el asunto, el arma cambió nuevamente de objetivo. -Además, la vez anterior por seguir tus consejos el criminal se nos escapó ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que dijo que lo habías esposado correctamente.

-¡Y lo hubiera hecho!, si no fuera porque estaba tan "ocupada" escuchando tus regaños sin sentido.

-Tranquila, jovencita –Dijo una voz entre la muchedumbre -Si este "mocoso" de aquí la está molestando, ahoritita mismo me encargo de él.

El muchacho parecía decidido, y no era para menos. Todos los jóvenes gallardos devoraban con la mirada la silueta estilizada de la castaña. En los labios de Kinomoto se formó una sonrisa. Miró penetrantemente al joven idiota. La pistola volvió a cambiar de objetivo, mientras que en el sensual rostro de la adolescente se comenzaba a afirmar la sentencia final: «Vete de aquí antes de que tu familia necesite comprarte un ataúd». Más de la mitad de los jóvenes, incluido el pobre pretendiente, salió corriendo del lugar. La chica era dura de roer. Una verdadera "angelita de Dios".

Entre los escombros y las llamas, el criminal observó la impactante escena. Era su única oportunidad. Salió como pudo del auto y, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la libertad.

-Adiós, "Sakurita" - La voz del delincuente sacó a todo el mundo, incluyendo a los detectives, de su trance sideral -¡Gracias por ser tan estúpida!

-Maldito ¡Odio que me llamen por mi NOMBRE!

-Touya, el criminal va hacia ti.

Un muchacho delgado, bien parecido, había saltado a escena. El delincuente no lo vio venir y, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba preso por las manos del adolescente. Shaoran llegó lo más rápido que pudo y le colocó las esposas. Kinomoto seguía echando rabia, puesto que casi todo Tomoeda ya sabía su nombre. Y en medio del escándalo se encontraban Nadeshiko, silenciosa e impactada.

Luego de terminar su rabieta infantil, la castaña colocó "delicadamente" al criminal dentro del auto cobrizo y destartalado. Shaoran anotó la placa del carro-cometa, para luego subir al vehículo. Touya aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su madre.

-Mamá, sólo quiero decirte que llegaré un poco tarde. Ya sabes, todo eso del papeleo y los testimonios te quitan mucho tiempo -El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y le dio a su progenitora un beso en la mejilla. -Sabes que te quiero.

Después de despedirse de su madre, Touya entró al coche. Shaoran dio marcha al vehículo y en menos de un segundo desaparecieron por la misma vereda en la que habían hecho su magna entrada.

Nadeshiko permaneció muda todo ese tiempo. Sus cabellos grisáceos todavía eran sacudidos por los finos susurros del viento. La gente ya había regresado a sus casas. Lentamente se dio media vuelta y contempló embelesada como la mitad de su casa ardía en llamas.

No había lugar más hermoso que Tomoeda, y menos cuando uno de tus hijos es un lunático detective.


End file.
